fallingclan_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Fallingclan-Roleplay Wiki
' ' You wander along the Forest. You think to yourself, how could I have gotten lost? ''You carefully walk among the forest floor. Your paw pads mush under the mud. As you pad through the forest, you are introduced to new smells and noises that you have never heard before. You smile listening to the birds chirping. You continue walking and see many, many tree. You stop when you hear a noise. Then you notice its your stomach, you roll your eyes. You raise your head, sniffing the air. You twitch your ears, listening for prey. You lower your head and narrow your eyes. A hare jumps out of the bushes. You instantly crouch and unsheath your claws. You lunge at the hare. Then suddenly two cats jump out of the bushes. Your heart stops and you hold your breath. A large brown tom and a grey shecat walk out of a large bush. The large brown tom leaps on the hare, not seeing you. You knock into him. He slashes your side on accident. Then the large tom lands on his feet, while you fall to the ground. The hare dashes for a hole. The Grey feline snarls and unsheathes her claws. "Who are you? What are you doing in Fallingclan territory?" You lunge at the shecat. You misunderstood her strength. She instantly dodges your attack and knocks you to the forest floor. She places both of her front paws on your face. You are pinned down. "Ugh.." You grunt. He slightly growls. The Grey feline keeps you pinned down. Then after a few moments lets you up. You instantly jump up and growl. The Brown tom introduces himself, his voice is strong and gentle, "I am Thunderstar, leader of Fallingclan. What are you doing here?" "I'm lost... I was traveling to find shelter and a good place to camp out..... Maybe even a clan.." "If you're lost, we will help you." The Grey she cat glances at you, her blue eyes narrowing, then you see in her eyes that there is deep pain and sorrow. You take a deep breath, " I'm sorry for attacking you... I just wanted that hare." Your belly growls and you shrink back. She grins at you, her voice is slightly stern, yet kind, "I'm Greystar, co-leader of Fallingclan. You have some fighting ability, that's always welcomed to Fallingclan....." "I would like to join your clan... If you would let me." They both nod. "yes we will let you." Thunderstar smiles brightly at you. You feel sudden comfort. "My name is, _______" "Welcome to Fallingclan, ________" Information Attire |-|Wear = Members Nonmembers |-| Pattrens = UFur patterns.png|Pelt color Eye Colors PC.jpg|Eye color Patterns-3.png GrimClan Patterns- 6.PNG GrimClan Patterns- 5.PNG GrimClan Patterns- 4.PNG GrimClan Patterns- 3.PNG GrimClan Patterns- 2.PNG GrimClan Patterns- 1.PNG GrimClan Patterns- 0.PNG |-| Avatars = Wolf Warriors, Apprentices,and Queens Fox Apprentice Bunny Kittens Commandments '''Double-Clanning' Double-Clanning will not be tolerated in FallingClan. If you join us, we expect your allegiance to lie with us. If you are spotted double-grouping, or accused, you will be exiled on the spot. Naming Rouge names are permitted in FallingClan, but not suggested. It's ideal to use warrior names, but use realistic names. (For example: warrior names cannot be something that cats realistically don't know about, like arrowpelt) Powerplaying Powerplaying is not permitted in FallingClan. Be realistic with your roleplay; don't use unrealistic moves or 'powers'. Do not use 'NN', 'NM', or anything of that sort. Per Intruders If intruders are spotted in FallingClan territory, speak before you attack. Question them on their allegiance and purpose. If they refuse to leave, look to your leader for further actions. Respect your Superiors Both your leader and deputy are to be treated with the utmost respect. Disrespect will not be tolerated, and will most likely event in punishment. Seriousness When roleplay sessions are active, please refrain from silliness. Do not disrupt those who are roleplaying, and follow the plot line accordingly. Leaving the Clan Once you leave FallingClan, you may only return once more. If you caused issues in your time here, however, you will not be welcomed back. Remember FallingClan is not a hotel; do not join to leave in a day or two. Unwanted Drama Any unwanted drama, will result in a punishment. Fallingclan does NOT want unwanted drama, this means, don't talk with wolves. Don't kill your OC Without permission from the leader. Not from another warrior, but the leader. Disrespecting enemies/allies If Another group reports a Fallingclan member, disrespecting or annoying them, they will be demoted. There is no bad talk about other groups, even if they are disrespect Fallingclan. Rules for Apprentices and Kits 1) Apprentices must have three training sessions completed and permission from their mentor before they can graduate. 2) Apprentices and kits cannot have mates. 3) Apprentices can only leave camp when accompanied by a warrior. 4) Kits cannot leave camp until they are older than three moons and there mothers are with them. 4) Kits must reach six moons before they can become apprentices. (Two weeks) Punishments Minor Extra hunting/patrolling Eating last Sleeping outside of Camp/den Tending to elders Changing bedding/nests Treated like a kit Temperarly Demoted Postponed ceremony Torn ear/ shredded Tail suspended from page/roleplaying Major Exiled Chased out of camp with tooth and claw Killed (Only if you betray, harm, or anything awful to our clan. Also killing another cat and starting war, etc.) Classifications Hierarchy Leader & Deputy & Co-deputy Thundersky.png|Thunderstar Greysky. Fallingclan.jpg|Greysky Shyspirit.jpeg|Shyspirit Elite warriors Medecine cats (Not Accepting) Blackpool.png|Blackpool 2851481_orig ginger.jpg|GingerPelt Medicie cat Apprentices (Not Accepting) Curlypaw.jpg|Curlypaw Warriors Darktail!.jpg|Darktail Fireheart.jpg|Fireheart Splashtail.jpeg|Splashtail Tigerpelt.jpg|Tigerpelt goldenheart|Goldenheart Apprentices Queens Kits Territory Allies Forms "Kittens dont have to do roleplays and Medicine cat Rank is closed" |-|Joining Forms= Joining Form Name - Username - Past clans(or groups)- Gender - Personality- Appearance (Pelt/Eye Color) - Breed - Timezone- Theme song- Desired Rank - Fighting Example- Hunting example- Medic example (Only if Medic cat)- Why you want to join fallingclan- Loyalty Promise - |-|Alliance Form= Alliance Application Group Name - Leader(s) Name - Leader(s) Username - Orientation - Member Count - How You Will Benefit - How We Will Benefit - Territory- Page Editors Category:Browse